1. Technical Field
The disclosed exemplary embodiments relate to an information processing apparatus, a stereoscopic display method, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, stereoscopic display devices capable of stereoscopically displaying display objects such as image content, such as a stereoscopic photograph, and an operation object are being put to practical use, and are becoming widespread. For example, some display devices for televisions, portable game machines and personal computers (hereinafter, a PC) capable of stereoscopic display are already put on the market. In relation to such stereoscopic display devices, Japanese Patent Application No. JP 2010-045584A, for example, discloses a method for correcting a stereoscopic image capable of accurately expressing the amount of pop-out, the amount of pull-back (hereinafter, the amount of depth), or the like, intended by a creator of a display object.